The Totally Hungry Games
by buddythecat
Summary: 12 districts. 24 contestants. 1 victor. And 1 dramatic television show.
1. Lightning: district 12 reaping

(Before you decide "Oh the story is about Lightning, that's stupid!" I just want to say that each chapter is of a different person. It just starts with:)

LIGHTNING

District 12 Reaping Day Part 1

Before the Hunger Games my parents had still wanted me to be the fastest and the strongest. SHA-BAM! The Hunger Games first came around when I was 11, and My parents still wanted me to be the best so I've been training ever since. Now it's the Sha-reaping day for the seventh annual Hunger Games, and I... am going to volunteer. People call District 12 the "laughing-stock" of Panem, whateva' that means, and now that I'm 18 I can make a BIG Sha-change!

Blainley stood atop the stage, struggling to read a tiny note-card. _Just read it already so you can get to the guys! _I thought. "Dan!" Read Blainley, Aloud. A girl named Dan?! That's Sha-crazy! "Oh. Oh, no it's Dawn! Come up here, Dawn." She said, giggling as if sending off a 14 year-old-girl to die was funny. "Now onto the boys-"

"I volunteer as the Sha- tribute!" I said loudly in order to cut off her annoying voice. "Oh, okay, and you are…"

"I'm Sha-Lightning!" I said jumping onto the stage. After doing so I was forced to shake hands with the Dawn girl. _I can't wait to kill her._


	2. Dawn: district 12 family train

DAWN

District 12 Family/ Train

"His aura gives me a sense of danger" I said to my parents. They began to sob. They think I have mental problems. How do I know? Their aura's are Very strong about me, the are worried about me, and my health, but I am perfectly fine!

"There she goes again with the aura's!" Is one of the many things me my parents said, but most of the things they said were to eachother. not me. "I know we should've taken her to that doctor!" "Our baby's gonna die."

That's where things changed. A man came into the room, and told us that I had to leave now. "Why would you say that to her?!" My mother yelled at my father.

"I-I don't know! I didn't mean to!" I was already being ushered out of the room.

"Don't worry, baby you won't die!" This time I didn't need an aura I could hear the faulty in her voice. They didn't think I'd live. In fact they expected me to die. Of course they didn't want me to, but they accepted as an inevitability. The door slammed shut behind me, and I heard the crying and shreiking, and shouting "We love you!"

That was the first time I felt my emotions better than other people's aura's, and it was all sadness. At first I had accepted my fate, and welcomed death. But after finding out just how little my parents cared I became stronger. I became faster. I also became sadder.

They had basically tossed me onto the train. I was to sad to care how deliscious the food smelled. I just figuired out where my room was. On the way to said bedroom I felt my connection to my parents dissapear. That means either they had died (i doubt it), or they had stopped loving me. the last thing that had come through this invisible link was a thought, and it had kinda' gone like this: "hey let's have another baby that WON'T die before we do!"

So I went into my new temporary bedroom, and i cried.


	3. Staci: district 11 reaping

Staci

My uncle had invented the Hunger Games, and I thought that if I got reaped than maybe he could rig the games so that I could win! So, I was kinda' holding my breath when Blainley had said "ladies first" She had struggled reaching around the extra-large bowl. District 11 has a really big population. Most of us are girls. In comparison the two reaping bowls were kind of like this:

Boys- cereal bowl

Girls- bath tub

And when Blainley read the name "Staci" aloud to EVERYONE, I was happy. I almost had enough time to express this happiness, but a rather annoying voice next to me shouted.

"I volunteer as tribute!" The words rang in my head. I turned to my left to see a rather familiar face.

"Sierra," I shrieked. "I thought we were FRIENDS!"

"We are, there's just something I really wante-" She was cut off. A guard from the capitol had grabbed her by the wrist, and had begun pulling her towards the stage. "AAAH!"

Sierra is 20, and your probably thinking _HEY! I thought the capitol can only force you to fight for your life in an arena with 23 other people if you're from 12-18! _And, you'd be right but you can volunteer from 12-21.

I wanted to complain. I deserved to complain. "But my uncle…" My voice came out small. Nobody had heard me.

"And onto the… few… lovely men here today" Blainley had begun.

"MY UNCLE INVENTED THE HUNGER GAMES!"

I had never heard a gun cocking before. So, as an effect, the last thing I ever heard had sounded like a clicking sound. An awfully loud clicking sound.

My Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather invented the first television remote which was originally known as a "Clicker"


	4. Mike: district 11 train

Mike

So I heard, all the way from the other side of the courtyard, "MY UNCLE INVENTED THE HUNGER GAMES!" which was, of course, followed by a gunshot, and that gunshot was THE gunshot. As in THE gunshot that changed everything. It had unlocked something I'd been supressing for a while. A horrible, horrible something.

* * *

I was dizzy. I was confused. I was... falling? My face felt like Jelly. My hands felt like... sedimentary rocks. My back felt broken. And to make it all 1000 times worse... i landed. Imagine a sledgehammer being taken down on you pinkie finger. Now imagine your pinkie finger being your entire body. now imagine coughing up half your blood stream. (I'm probably exadgerating a little at this point.) Now imagine giving birth to hextuplets. Now imagine having your bottom lip streched behind your head... and keeping it like that for an hour. now you might have a vague idea of the pain i felt.

Leave it to Svetlana to jump off the fastest train in the world. I dusted off my jeans as the train pulled to a sudden stop. When, Blainley walked off the train it had occured to me _Why was i on the fastest moving train in the world? And more importantly; why'd I jump off?_ "Well, we certainly haven't had such a... flamboyant male in the hunger games yet. Although I do NOT understand why me offering you sugar was reason enough to run away!" There was something differant in that sentance, but I just couldn't quite catch it.

"Oh, umm... that wasn't really me..." I've always had trouble explaining my M.P.D to people. She looked curious. She had probably just noticed that I had stopped talking like a Russian girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I have... Multiple Personality Disorder..." I was shy, I didn't want people to know.

"REALLY?! If you had just said so, than you wouldn't have to be in the Hunger games!" Wait... HUNGER GAMES?!

"I-I'm gunna' die!" It was true. I'd never see my parents again. What would come of my little sister, Daniella. How could she be protected from the bullies at school?

She placed her hand on my back, sending a chill down my spine. Her hand was as cold as ice. No. Colder. Her hand is so cold that Ice would be scared to even her the name _Blainley._"Everything is gonna' be okay, sweetheart. But it IS to late to just take you out of the games." My spine couldn't take any more, and I snapped... it happened again.

* * *

This time, when I woke up, I was actually in a bed (not falling). And I felt very well rested. That was probably a combination of the fancy capitol bed, and the fact that Chester goes to bed at six O-clock. I slowly exited the room, because i thought it would hurt to move, but apparently that capitol nbed must've worked miracles because i felt fine.

Soon enough was breakfast time. I turned my head out the window, there was a stage very similar to the one, Sierra had climbed all over just yesterday. There was a large crowd of about as many boys as girls (I'm not used to seeing them equal). This stage had a rather large banner with the words "**DISTRICT**

**11**" posted on it


	5. Harold: district 10 train

Harold

I was exhausted. I began to wonder how much oxygen my cells had. Maybe I should rewind a little bit. How about the time I regained consciousness?

The metallic taste of blood remained in my mouth. I wondered what exactly Alejandro had against me. I groaned pulling myself off of the blood-stained carpet. _Why does he have to do this EVERY day?! _I thought. Every night I when i fall asleep, somewhere nice like a park bench I think it was last night, he kidnaps me, and assualts me. I wake up the next day, and he's gone, and I'm free to leave.

I felt dizzy, but unfortunately getting ot is a necessity. If I stay too long I die. It's what he tells me every day. He almost caught me staying too long once, I was trying to get some food. Now I've got a nasty scar under my left armpit. It had black streaks around it, the scar that is. Although now it looks like a cat scratch.

This has been happening ever since my Granny died. I went to visit her when I was eight, to stay with her for a year. But that was coincidentaly the time the capitol split us into districts. So now my parents are in district 8. when I was 10 my Granny was killed in a protest against the capitol, so I'm homeless, and for the last 5 years I've been Alejandro's punching bag.

EGADS! The door is locked! It's not the first Time the door's been locked, but It's a moment I dread. Because Alejandro puts me in his bedroom, which is on the second, floor, and I have to jump out to live.

The rest basically flys by: I jump, I bleed. I realize It's reaping day, and I try to hide. This is where all of the really eposodic events begin.

So the best place to hide is in the library basement. The librarian is really nice, and she hides abunch of kids down there on reaping days. But, unfortunately, Alejandro's house, and the library, are on opposing sides of old football stadium, that is now only used for reaping days. I held my breath, tip-toed, and counted my steps.

1.2.3."First we would like to show you a splendid film, reminding you what the Hunger Games a for."... _Did someone see me?! 20... 21... 22... 23... 24... 25... 26..._

_"HEY! THAT BOY IS TRYING TO RUN AWAY!" _I have no idea who had said that but I quickly decided the best thing to do: squeal like a pig, and run away, crying like a little girl.

So this is where I was, worried about the oxygen levels in my cells. I hear a clinking behind me. It was the clinking of metal. I slowly looked up from behind the dumpster. Gas? What was... or is that? Must be... some kind of... uhh... a umm... capitol... (sleep)


End file.
